Sex And Strawberries
by DemonGirl126
Summary: The Greatest Detective In the World , Lawliet, has been brought back to life by the murderer Beyond Birthday. I really suck at summaries so just read it. WARNING: CONTAINS HARD-CORE YAOI! IF YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO READ!
1. Second Chance

_The Shinigami gazed up at the vast cloud of souls spread before her. Silently, she stepped in. She felt so unwelcome there, and she knew exactly why. Most Shinigami prefer to stay clear of this place, but then again, she wasn't like most Shinigami. She reached out a single, bony hand as she found what she had been searching for. Her master was quite specific about what she was to bring back to the human world._

_Thoughts of her master swam through her head. Unlike most of her kind, her master did not own a death note. He had never even touched one. She chose to follow him, and she did just that for his entire life. She remembered being with him during the final moments of his life. He had been in prison at the time. They were talking when suddenly, his eyes glazed over and he collapsed. She sat over him and watched the life drain from his slowly closing eyes. The last shred of emotion she saw on his face as his life was slipping away, was the look of betrayal he gave her. He thought she had written his name in her death note and killed him. That look made her cold heart ache. She would never betray him like that. Shortly after watching him die, she discovered that sadness was her least favorite human emotion. She realized too late that she had made the grave mistake of developing feelings for him. After a while, she couldn't take the pain of loss, so she did the only thing she could. She dragged his tortured soul from the pits of hell and placed him back into his body._

_She pushed the thoughts from the past to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. The soul she selected didn't resist as she pulled it towards her. Instead, it just looked at her with curious eyes. She took the pale spirit's hand and led it back to the human world. They passed through the portal and stepped into an apartment room. She led the spirit to a small bed and placed it in the lifeless body that lay before her. Suddenly, the body sprang to life. It took in a breath and sat up. The Shinigami's task was complete. The World's Greatest Detective was alive once again._

~x~X~x~

L felt himself slowly drift back into consciousness. His memory was a bit foggy, but he remembered enough. He lay still, not wanting to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see. He moved his hand up to his face. His head was killing him. Suddenly, all the air was forcefully pushed from his lungs and he was left unable to take in a proper breath. If felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. His eyes flew open and he found himself looking at what he thought was a mirror. He realized that he _was_ looking at a mirror. A sick twisted mirror named Beyond Birthday. He panicked and kicked the body off, taking a deep breath as his did. Beyond went flying to the other side of the room.

"Come on L that really hurt. Aren't you glad to see me?" Beyond said as he stood up. L backed up to the edge of the bed, wanting to be as far away from the killer as possible. "What's wrong?" B said with a smirk. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

So many questions shot through L's head at once. "What the hell is going on? Where am I? How am I alive? How are _you _alive?" He said franticly.

"Whoa, slow down, give me some time to answer," He replied. "Well, first of all, you've been brought back to life by my Shinigami over there." He gestured toward the corner of the room. L glanced over and saw nothing.

"S-shinigami?" L said, still terrified.

BB looked at him with a cocky smile. "Oh, that's right. You can't see it, can you? Well then, we'll just have to fix that." He motioned for the Shinigami to come closer. The creature stood and moved over to the bed. She reached out to L and touched him lightly on the forehead. L blinked and saw the tall, black Shinigami looming over him. He backed up further, falling off the bed. He tried to get up, but his limbs wouldn't obey him. Beyond jumped onto the bed and peered over the edge, a huge smile on his face. "Not used to your body yet, I see." He rolled over and laughed. The bed creaked as Beyond got up again. He moved silently over to L and pulled him back up onto the bed.

"It's going to take a while for you to get used to being in a body again. But don't worry, it happens to everyone. I'm just lucky that you happened to get muscle weakness." Beyond grinned wildly.

L gazed at Beyond in disbelief. How did Beyond have a Shinigami? Did he have a death note? "Are you going to kill me?" He asked. BB threw his head back and laughed.

"Now, why would I do that?" He replied in a cocky tone. "Like I would actually take the time to plan this and, have my Shinigami do all that work just so I could kill you again. Come on L, that's so stupid." Beyond crouched on the edge of the bed and rested his head on his hand before continuing. "Besides, even if I wanted to kill you, I couldn't. When a Shinigami brings someone back to life, they become a part of that Shinigami; therefore, they share the life force of the Shinigami and have the same life span. You're immortal now."

L's eyes widened. Immortal? Well, at least he wasn't going to die again. Once was about all he could take. "So, how are you alive? I saw reports of your death on the news."

Beyond plopped down on the bed beside L and stared up at the ceiling. "I did die. I was in prison and Kira got me." He laughed quietly to himself. "I guess I deserved that." He turned his head and looked at L "Did you know they don't have strawberry jam in hell? It was torture. The first thing I did after my Shinigami got me out of there was eat a huge jar of it with my hands."

"But why did you choose to bring _me_ back? Why not someone else?"

"Because, L," Beyond climbed on top of him, "I want to dominate you. I want you all to myself. And I can't very well do that if you're dead, now can I?" L stared up at the younger man, confused.

"What?" He said, slightly shocked, "You want to... dominate me?" He should have known that Beyond would want to do something like this. B was always trying to out do him, and what better way than to have L completely at his mercy. "So, let me get this straight. You took all the time to bring me back to life just so I could be your mindless sex toy?"

"Well, that would be a pretty accurate way of putting it I guess." Beyond smiled devilishly. Before L had a chance to respond, B forced him into a passionate kiss. He pried L's lips open and forced his tongue inside. He viciously explored every inch of the detective's mouth before breaking the kiss. L stared up at him, horrified.

"What the hell! Why did you do that?" L yelled.

"Oh, I think you know why." Beyond smiled slyly. He slithered his hands under L's shirt and felt the smooth skin hidden underneath. L shuddered at the sensation. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at B.

Beyond lifted L's shirt off and threw it aside before continuing his soft caressing. L moaned slightly as Beyond ran a finger over one of his nipples. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to give B the pleasure of hearing anymore of his pathetic whimpering. He knew it would only make things worse for him.

Beyond heard the little noise escape L lips. He smiled, knowing he was in complete control. The thought of dominating the detective turned him on. He wanted nothing more than to flip the smaller man over and fuck him into submission, but he knew he had to hold on. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could.

Beyond leaned over and licked at L's neck. L shut his eyes tightly. He had to admit that it did feel good, but he didn't want BB to know that.

BB moved down and licked his collar bone. L couldn't help but sigh. B smiled and moved lower. He licked L's nipple. L gritted his teeth, trying to suppress a moan. He felt a tugging on his jeans and looked down to see Beyond undoing the button. "Shit," he thought, "If I don't get out of here soon-" His thoughts were interrupted as Beyond yanked his pants off and threw them aside. He was now playing with the hem of L's boxers.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for an opportunity like this?" B said as he slid his finger under the thin material. L shuttered as he felt B slowly sliding his boxers off.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Beyond stopped and looked up at L.

"Hmm," he said, "I suppose your right. At least now I don't have to deny myself the pleasure of taking you." L's eyes widened as he realized the intenseness of the situation. B noticed L's reaction. "Oh come on, are you telling me you never did it with that guy? What was his name?" B smirked at L. "Light?" L gasped at the mention of Light. He had been too preoccupied with his current predicament to remember the Kira investigation. He had always known that Light was Kira and his death had only confirmed his suspicions.

"Of course not!" L yelled, "I would never do anything like that with _him_. I only thought of him as a friend, nothing more."

"That's a shame." B leaned right up to L's face.

"And why is that." L said, trying to back away from him.

"Because," he replied, "He could have prepared you for what's coming next." In one quick movement, B was back to his previous actions. He removed L's boxers and almost drooled at the sight spread before him. "You're a lot bigger than I'd imagined."

"So you've been imagining me naked?" L asked jokingly.

"Well of course," Beyond said seriously, "I had to plan this didn't I? And every time I imagined it," He leaned over and whispered in L's ear. "I got hard." L looked at B with a disgusted expression. B laughed and moved back down. He grabbed L's member and pumped it slowly.

"Ahhnn!" L moaned. He regretted doing so as Beyond picked up his pace.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Fuck you!" L said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, did you want to?" Beyond laughed. He was clearly enjoying being in control. He could feel L- and himself -getting hard. He stopped pumping for a moment to remove his clothing, not that L was complaining. He wished he was anywhere but here. He even liked being dead more than he liked being jacked-off by a serial killer, no matter how good it felt.

"This is going too slow." Beyond moved down to L's member. "This should pick up the pace a little." He placed his tongue on the tip of L's cock. Slowly, he licked down its length before swallowing it. L gasped. "Damn you taste so good." L didn't reply. He just bit his lip and tried not to moan, usually failing. And the more he moaned, the more turned on B was.

Beyond pulled off of L's dick with a loud 'smack'. He sat up and admired his work. L already felt exhausted. He didn't think his body could take much more of this. He felt Beyond pin his hips down and position himself at his entrance.

"Wait!" he half yelled, half moaned.

"What?" Beyond said, slightly annoyed.

"Don't you have to, you know, prepare me first?" L had heard about the pain that was involved with these things if someone was not prepared properly. If he was about to do this, he at least wanted it to be as painless as possible.

Beyond stared at him blankly, as if thinking. "Fine," he said plainly and brought his fingers up to L's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. L did as he was told. All he wanted to do was to get this over with. He took Beyond's fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue across them, coating them in saliva. "Good, now sit up and spread 'em." L complied. He propped himself up on the headboard of the bed and spread his legs. Beyond leaned over and slid a finger into L's entrance. He gasped as B's slender finger hit his sweet-spot. Another finger was added and L hissed in pain. He wasn't used to being stretched like this. B added yet another finger. It was starting to feel better.

Beyond continued to finger-fuck L until he thought he was prepared enough. "There," he said, "Is that good enough for you?" L nodded. B smiled and gripped L's hips, pulling him back down to his previous position. L knew what was going to happen next. He began to flip over to try and avoid any further demands from Beyond. He winced in pain as he felt B's powerful hand pin his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" B said, smirking down at L.

"What? I thought you were going to..." He let his sentence trail off.

"I am."

L was confused. "Then don't you need me to flip over?"

Beyond smiled. "No."

"Then how-" B silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I don't want you to flip over." He leaned down and gently licked L's ear. "I want to see the look on your face when I make you cum." He sat back up positioning himself at L's entrance. He tensed and prepared himself for pain.

"Wait!" He yelled just as B was about to push in.

"What is it now?" B was getting pissed.

"I don't want to do this!"

"Hmm… It's kinda funny L," Beyond said sarcastically, "I don't recall asking whether you wanted this or not. I'm fucking tired of waiting. Just shut the fuck up and take it." He reached down and ran his hand along L's cheek. "From now on, you're my bitch. Now just calm down and grit your teeth. This is gonna hurt." L did so. B smirked and slid himself in slowly at first then thrust in hard. L yelped in pain. It didn't matter how much B prepared him. Nothing could have readied him for B's thick cock being forced into his tight entrance.

B held still so L could get used to his size. L motioned for him to move and he slid out slowly. He hissed in pain. He had never felt anything so painful in his life. Not even dieing was as bad as this. He screamed again as B thrust in a second time with more force.

"Damn, you're loud. It can't be _that_ bad," complained Beyond. L looked up at him, exhausted. He felt like he was about to pass out.

L moaned involuntarily as Beyond thrust in again. He couldn't believe he was actually starting to enjoy it. "It feels good, doesn't it. I knew it would eventually." B said as he smirked down at L. He looked so helpless and useable. Beyond had never seen him like that.

"Shut the fuck up!" L yelled. He didn't care about getting away anymore. He just wanted pleasure. B smiled slyly and rammed into L. "Ahhnn… harder…" Beyond happily obliged, forcing himself deeper into L.

"Fuck! You feel so good," B said. L gripped the sheets and arched as B hit the sensitive spot inside of him. B aimed for that same spot and rammed it again forcefully. L moaned and rolled his head to the side.

"B… I-I'm so… close!" L moaned out. Beyond smiled.

"Let's see if we can get you a little closer, shall we?" B took L's arms and placed them around his neck. He lifted L up by his ass and aimed for his sweet-spot with every thrust.

"Ahhn! B… just a little… more!" L screamed. With just a few more hard thrusts, L shot his cum all over his and Beyond's chest. B leaned down to lap up some of the fluid. L turned away in disgust.

Beyond came soon after L. He pulled out slowly, exhausted. Sweat and cum covered both of their bodies.

"God L, that was amazing. We need to do that again," Beyond said weakly. L looked at B and gave him the best glare he could manage.

"Never… again," he said slowly. B smiled and moved closer to L. He wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep almost instantly.

L wasn't so lucky. Sleep never came for him. All he could think about was the throbbing pain in his lower back, and what B had said to him. 'From now on, you're my bitch.' Did that mean that B was going to keep him here? Was he going to do "that" to him whenever he felt like it? The thought scared him. He pushed his thoughts away and closed his eyes. But sleep still didn't take him.


	2. Guess Who

L remained absolutely still. He wanted to make sure that Beyond was absolutely asleep. He listened carefully for B's rhythmic breathing. Once he was sure that he wouldn't wake him up, he slowly began to unwrap B's long limbs from around his waist.

L lifted himself carefully from the bed, trying not to hurt his aching back. He headed quietly toward the bathroom. He closed the door and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. He stepped in and gratefully let the water flow over his weak body. He tilted his head back and sighed. Everything that had happened confused him. It all felt wrong yet, at the same time, it felt right.

He leaned against the wall and played the events over in his mind. All the searing pain, the torturous pleasure. The way B had touched him with a mixture of wanting, needing, and dominance. Every feeling he had was contradicting itself.

He opened his eyes and glanced down. "Ahh! Fuck me!" he swore aloud as he saw how excited he had gotten just from thinking about it.

"Gladly." L jumped as he heard the voice from behind the shower curtain. He slowly took the thin sheet of cloth and pulled it back to reveal Beyond sitting on the counter wearing nothing but a smirk.

L blushed and tried to cover himself with the curtain. "What are you doing in here?" he questioned.

"What's wrong?" B said, "There's really no need to cover up my dear Lawliet. It's not like I haven't seen you before. Now come here and stop acting like a schoolgirl." He gestured for L to come towards him. L reached down and turned off the water but he didn't leave the safety of the shower. B sighed and stood up. "Fine, I guess if you won't come to me, I'll just have to come to you."

L's blush deepened. "No, B, that's quite alright. If you could just hand me that towel," He pointed to a towel that was sitting on the counter next to B, "Then I will come out of the shower."

Beyond rolled his eyes and picked up the towel. "You are so immature sometimes, L. And people think _I'm_ perverted." He threw the towel to L.

"What is that supposed to mean?" L asked, confused. Sometimes, Beyond didn't make any sense.

"It means that when I show up in the bathroom naked while you're taking a shower, you automatically assume that I'm going to do something disgusting to you." L looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well what the hell did you _think_ I would suspect? Normal people don't do that sort of thing unless they are lovers or married or something." Beyond walked over to the shower and placed his hand on L's face.

"But Lawlie-pop, we _are_ lovers." A sly grin crossed B's face. L grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from his face. He suddenly looked very serious.

"We are **not** lovers! I don't love you. You can rationalize this in any way you want, but don't ever think that I love you." Beyond stared at him. The look on L's face scared him. "And another thing, don't **ever** call me Lawlie-pop again. Got it?" B smirked. He loved it when L got defiant. It was one of his many turn-ons.

Beyond yanked his wrist from L's grasp. He quickly snaked his arms around L's waist and pulled him close. He took a few steps back, pulling L from the shower. He tried to push B away, but the grip on his waist was too strong. B ripped the towel from L's hips, exposing him.

"Hmm," B said as he glanced down at L's hard-on, "I wonder what thoughts could have made you this hard." L blushed again. He tried to push B off of him and again he failed.

After what seemed like ages, Beyond set L down in front of the mirror. He used one hand to play with L's nipple and the other hand to grab his manhood. He gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure. He turned away from the mirror and B. He didn't want to look at the disgusting scene.

B reached up and turned L's head back. "Why don't you look?" L clamped his eyes shut. "Look at it, L. Watch me make you come in my hand." L opened his eyes slightly. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His eyes traveled all over the scene until they rested on his own face. He was shocked at how he looked. His face was twisted in pleasure and ecstasy. What scared him the most is that he looked as if he wanted it, needed it.

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation on his thigh. He glanced down to see B rubbing his erection against his bear skin. L gasped as his seed shot into B's hand and on the bathroom counter. B lifted his hand and licked L's cum off of it. "Huh, that was too fast."

L pushed B away from him and fell to his knees. B knelt down and placed his hand on L's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" L yelled as he backed away from Beyond. He stood up and staggered out of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"L, what's wrong?" He opened his eyes and saw B standing directly in front of him. "Are you okay?" L narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think is wrong?" B grabbed L's wrist and jerked him towards the bed. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you in the only way I know how. Pleasure can take your mind off of whatever it is that's bothering you." He threw L onto the bed and pounced on top of him.

L turned his head away. "Get off of me! I don't want pleasure from you." He attempted to squirm from B's grasp. He put his hand on L's chest and held him down.

"L, how many times do we have to go through this? You're mine. I don't really care who you want pleasure from. I'm all you've got so it's me or no one, and you don't get to choose. Now then, you're going to sit still so I can fuck you, okay?" L could feel tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want this. At least not forced on him.

"Fine! Whatever, lets just get this over with." He gave up. He didn't care anymore. He would let Beyond do whatever he wanted.

"That's my good little Lawlie-pop." Beyond smiled. L glared at him for calling him by his stupid pet name. "Aww, did I make you mad? I'm sawie," He teased. L rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up." L put his hand behind B's neck and pulled his head down, forcing their lips together. Beyond was surprised that L would be the one to start but he decided that it would be best not to question him. He licked L's bottom lip, asking for entrance. L gladly granted it to him, opening his mouth and pulling B's tongue in. He wrapped his leg around B's waist, pulling him closer.

"Hey L," Beyond said, breaking the kiss, "Open the drawer in that table over there." L looked up at him, confused.

"Um, okay." He reached over and opened the drawer.

"Good, now reach in and grab the little bottle." L tilted his head to one side as if questioning him. He reached his hand in and plucked the small red bottle from its hiding place. He pulled it out and tossed it to Beyond who poured some onto his fingers.

"What is that?" L scrunched his nose as the scent of strawberries hit him.

"It's strawberry flavored lube." B smeared the liquid around on his hand.

"How long have you had this stuff?" L yelled.

"Hmm, I got it about a week before I brought you back to life." Before Beyond could even think, L switched their positions with his hands clamped around B's neck.

"You bastard! Why didn't you use this before!" L was furious. B shrank back as he saw the fire in his eyes. He smiled up at L sweetly.

"Ahh, L. Poor naïve L. Don't you know that it's bad luck to go easy on someone when it's their first time?" L narrowed his eyes and flipped them back to their previous position.

"I guess you're right about that."

"K then, get on all-fours."

"Why? I don't like it when I can't see what you're doing." It made L uneasy whenever he didn't have at least _some _control of a situation.

"It's easier to focus on the sensation when you're not looking. Don't you like surprises, L?" B grinned playfully.

"Of course not! You know I hate being caught off guard."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Beyond quickly flipped L over and rammed his fingers into his entrance.

"Ahh!" He gasped in surprise. "You think you should maybe warn me next time?"

Beyond smirked. "I'm going to finger-fuck you now." L narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I meant. But really, don't do that again."

He thrust his fingers back in harder. L moaned loudly. "Oops, my fingers slipped." B said sarcastically. He smiled and sped up his movements. He ran his tongue up the length of L's spine, making him shiver.

"Nnn… B… Do it harder. Ahh!"

"Nah. I don't think I will." Beyond hooked his fingers and pulled them out slowly.

"Ahhnn! Please don't do that!" B giggled at L. He loved to torture him. "What are you laughing at?" L questioned.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you're in pain," He replied with a sweet smile.

"You are truly insane, aren't you?"

"I try." Beyond placed his lips firmly against L's. He snaked his tongue inside and explored his mouth, taking in every detail. A trail of saliva fell from the corner of L's mouth. Beyond ran his tongue along the side of L's cheek, licking the saliva from it. L shivered at the strange feeling.

L pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. "Why do you like to torture me so much?" B didn't answer. He gently pressed his lips to L's.

Beyond sat back up and positioned himself to enter L. "Mmmhh… Beyond. Don't do that… please… if you're going to do it… then… Ahhnn! Do it!" Beyond smiled evilly and rammed into L.

"You like that, don't you?" Beyond smirked down at the helpless man.

"Shut… up." L was finding it harder to talk by the second. The pleasure was so intense that he didn't even notice the pain. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. Beyond was right, he came too fast.

"B! I'm gonna… AHH!" Beyond quickly pulled out and flipped L over. He took L's member into his mouth and sucked it eagerly. A few seconds later, he felt L's hot cum sliding down his throat.

"Your cum tastes like candy," Beyond said with and evil smile. L rolled his eyes and pulled B so he would lie down.

"Just shut up already. I'm mad at you."

"Aww, why is Lawlie-pop mad?"

"Because, you didn't even think to let me recover from last night's brutal ass-pounding before doing it again." BB laughed slightly and hugged L. This time, sleep finally took hold, pulling him into darkness.


	3. Revenge

L opened his eyes. The morning light was blinding. He inhaled deeply. The room smelled like sex… and strawberries. He guessed that it was either Beyond's jam, or the strawberry lube they had used last night.

He rolled over to find that B wasn't beside him. With much effort, he lifted himself from the bed. He looked around the room and spotted his long forgotten clothes. He realized that he had been naked for about two or three days. He blushed slightly at the thought. He gently slid the clothing on. It was cool against his unusually warm skin.

L turned as he heard someone in the kitchen. He wandered over towards the sound. He saw Beyond rummaging through the refrigerator. He quietly approached his copy and tapped him on the shoulder.

Beyond turned around and looked at L with tired, uninterested eyes. "Umm, good morning, Beyond." B stared at him for a second as if trying to register what he was saying. "It looks like he's more tired than me! There is no way…" L thought.

"How the hell can you say that it's a good morning when I'm out of jam?" Beyond yelled suddenly, interrupting L's thoughts. "Damn it! I'm fucking hungry!"

"Then just go to the store and get some more! There's no reason to stand here and bitch about it if you can just go get more." Again, B stared for a second trying to interpret L's words.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Wait here, I'll be back in a little bit." B stood up and closed the refrigerator. He motioned for his shinigami to come with him.

"Why do I have to stay here?" L gave Beyond a mean look. If he was going out of the house, the least he could do was let L go with him.

Beyond walked toward L. "Because, I know you would try and get away. But did you think of this? Everyone you love is dead. Watari, Light, Matt, Mello. The only ones left are you and me. And Near, but he's not in this fan fiction so it doesn't matter."

"Wow. That's really depressing, Beyond." L had never thought of the fact that almost everyone from Wammy House was gone.

"Yes, I know. But it's the truth." There was an awkward silence. Beyond walked over to L and wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?" L asked calmly.

"I'm giving you a hug. What does it look like?" L sighed and put his arms around B's waist. B lifted his head and placed his soft lips against L's. "I love you."

"What?" L said, shocked.

"I've always loved you, Lawliet," B said as he released L from his grasp. "And I always will."

"Okay then. Don't you think you should be getting to the store?" L said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. I'll be back in a little while." Beyond turned and opened the door to the apartment. He looked back at L, "Try not to burn the house down," he said playfully. L rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go already." B walked out and closed the door, locking it behind him. L stood in the middle of the kitchen, alone.

"So, what now?" He said aloud. He figured that it would be pointless to try and run away. As much as he hated to admit it, Beyond was right. There was nowhere run, no one to go to. Everyone he loved was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

He stalked over to the couch and plopped down. Pain shot from his hips throughout his body.

"Ahh! My god, what did he do to me?" He stood back up and the pain dulled. "Damn it! I guess I can't sit down." He looked around the room, trying to find something to occupy his time. He wandered back to the bedroom and carefully climbed onto the bed.

L let his mind wander. Strangely enough, every thought led back to Beyond Birthday. He was still confused about all the feelings involved with the last two nights. It was unfair that Beyond got to take advantage of him like that with no consequences. He had to do something about it. There was no way that he was going to let Beyond get away with this. He had to plan his revenge.

Every idea that flashed through his mind had to do with sex. He figured that the only way to get back at B for doing something that horrible to him was to do the same to B.

L made his plan. He went to the shower and turned it on. He made a second attempt at getting clean since the first one was tragically cut short. He finished as quickly as he could, knowing Beyond would be home any minute. Once he was done, he exited the shower but he didn't bother drying off. He walked into the kitchen, naked and cold. He didn't mind the cold air too much. He knew it would all be worth it to get back at B. Thoughts of what was to come had gotten him excited. He looked down at his hard-on and smirked. There was no way that Beyond would be able to resist him now.

~x~X~x~

Beyond walked up the stairs towards the apartment. He was carrying a few bags of groceries and his shinigami was carrying the rest. He reached the apartment and unlocked the door. He flung it open and stepped inside. The rooms were dark and L was nowhere to be seen. He set the groceries down on the kitchen table and looked around.

"Lawlie-pop! I'm back!" he yelled into the darkness. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Stop yelling!" Beyond heard a voice coming from the bedroom. He smirked and turned to the shinigami.

"You wouldn't mind putting this stuff away would you? I have a little something to take care of." The shinigami nodded and Beyond thanked her. He turned and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"Well well, look at this." He leaned against the door frame and drank in the sight of a naked, wet L. "Did you miss me?" he said in a teasing tone.

The room was dark accept for a small lamp in the corner. L sat on the bed with his legs crossed. The only thing blocking his body from B's view was a pillow that he hugged against his chest. He was still dripping wet from the shower and his black hair was stuck to his face.

Beyond crawled onto the edge of the bed. He stopped only inches from L's face. "Well I'd hate to keep you waiting." He attempted to lean forward and kiss L, but L backed up before he had the chance. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

L reached out and grabbed B by the throat. He threw the pillow off of him and slammed Beyond down underneath him.

"Whoa! What the fuck just happened?" It took B a few seconds to figure out exactly what position he was in.

L's face broke out into an evil grin. He leaned in and whispered into B's ear. "It's my turn, bitch."

Beyond chuckled. "I knew you would give up eventually."

L slapped B with the back of his hand. "Shut up! I don't remember giving you permission to talk."

"Damn it L, what's up with you?"

"Like I said, It's my turn. We're gonna have sex by my rules this time." Beyond smiled up at L.

"So does this mean you're on top?" L slapped him again. Beyond was starting to enjoy this. After all, he was a pervy little masochist.

"Of course it means I'm on top you dumb ass. And you do what I say. Got it?" The look on his face was completely serious. There was no hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. But could you take your hands off my neck? I can't breathe."

L removed his hands from B's throat. B glanced down and saw what L had been hiding behind the pillow. L's cock was hard and already coated in precum.

"Well, now when did this happen?" he said teasingly. He moved his knee up and started rubbing it against L's cock. L slapped B once again and held his leg down.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna happen. You play by my rules. That means no prep, no lube, nothing. Just a hard, raw fuck. Do I make myself clear?"

B's eyes widened. He had no idea that L could do anything so twisted. B slowly smiled.

"Ok L, I'll do this your way. It sounds more fun." L narrowed his eyes.

"Am I going to have to gag you?"

Beyond smirked. "Maybe you will."

"I thought I told you to shut up." L reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed a knife. "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you. Every time you disobey my rules, I'm gonna give you nice scar," L cut B's shirt with the knife and ran a finger down his exposed chest, "right on that cute little chest of yours."

"Damn L, I didn't know you could be so kinky." L raked the knife across Beyond's flesh. "Ahh! Why did you do that?" he hissed.

"I told you, no talking unless I tell you to. Now then, let's begin, shall we?" L set the knife down on the bed and sat up, giving B a full view of his body. "Take off your pants."

Beyond obeyed and undid the button. He slid his pants down and L threw them somewhere in the room. L slowly pulled B's boxers off, freeing his growing erection. He moved down and took Beyond's hardened member into his mouth.

"Mmmh…" B sighed. L ran his tongue down Beyond's shaft causing the man to shiver.

Beyond twisted his fingers into L's dark hair. He thrust his hips forward, trying to force himself deeper into L's mouth. L pulled off his dick and glared at him.

"Don't do that. If it happens again, I _will_ prep you!"

"How is that a punishment?"

"It's punishment because I'm going to prep you with that knife, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Beyond's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?" L smiled maliciously.

"Try me." He said plainly. He grabbed Beyond's hips and pinned him down. He placed his tongue on B's cock and went back to his gentle sucking. He soon had him moaning and sighing again. All B's noises were both turning L on and annoying him. He bit down on Beyond's dick extracting a loud, pleasured moan from him.

"Stop being so rough L. It's starting to hurt."

"You are such a liar. I know you like the pain so just shut up." He repeated the act and B moaned louder.

"Shit! L! I'm coming!" He let out the warning a few seconds too late and came in L's mouth. L swallowed all of B's warm juices. He looked up at B and licked some cum from the corner of his mouth. L smirked at the look of arousal on the other man's red face.

"Who told you that you could cum in my mouth, hmm?" L leaned down and licked B's ear gently before biting his lobe.

"Sorry," B said with a tired tone.

"Hmm, is that the sound of submission I hear?" L grinned at the weakness in B's voice. "I think it's time we get to the real show. What do you say?"

Beyond looked up at L. "I say what are you waiting for?" With that, L quickly pulled B so that he was lying on his back. He wrapped the man's legs around his waist and didn't hesitate to push his cock all the way in.

"OH GOD! What the fuck!" B screamed, not expecting the sudden jolt of searing pain. L held still to let his get used to the intrusion. After a while, he grew tired of waiting and started thrusting mercilessly into Beyond.

"Ahh! L! Please stop! It's too much! I can't take it! It hurts!" L stopped moving and gave B a look of concern. Tears had formed in the other man's eyes from the pain of being stretched so suddenly. L leaned down and pressed his lips to Beyond's. He slipped his tongue into BB's mouth, instantly dominating the kiss.

"Just tell me when you're ready, ok?" B nodded and pulled L back into the kiss. He shifted his hips to see if the pain was gone.

"Ok, you can go ahead and move now." L could see the pained look that still crossed B's face as he tensed.

"It's ok Beyond," his voice was soothing and calm, "You can relax. I'll be gentle, ok?" B hugged L tightly. L began to move again, this time slower and softer.

"Mmmh… go faster…" B moaned. L obeyed and picked up his pace. His cock slammed into Beyond's sweet spot.

"Oh fuck! L! Hit there again!" L started thrusting harder, succeeding in hitting B's spot with every thrust.

"Damn… This feels so good." L thought. Both the men could feel their orgasms approaching. Beyond instinctively reached for neglected cock and stroked himself in time with L's thrusts.

"Fuck! Lawliet!" Beyond screamed as he came a second time. His fluids sprayed onto his and L's chests.

"Oh shit!" L grumbled. He shuddered as he came deep inside Beyond. He panted heavily as he pulled out. He rolled over and collapsed next to B.

L looked over at Beyond and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"So do you love me now?" Beyond said with a weak smile.

"Shut up." L said playfully. He ran his hands down Beyond's sweat covered body. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're worn out." He viciously kissed B again.

"Come on L. I don't want the fun to end yet. And I know you don't either." Beyond said.

"You're right. So, why don't we just keep this party going?" L said with an evil smile. B laughed slightly and climbed on top of L.

Sorry kiddies, that's the end. Hahaha I'm so evil. And yes, they do it all night. ;)


End file.
